


Reckless idiots

by LoverBoyBlue (DramaticBlue)



Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gunshot Wounds, Hence the "insults" and stuff, Hi its 5am fellas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith says peace im dying, Kisses, Lance reminds me of a motherhen at somepoint, Lance says boyos im angry, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pidge wants their money hunk, Sorta not really discribed, Swearing, Told in lances pov, its soft at the end i promise, theyre both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/LoverBoyBlue
Summary: Keith - by all of Lance's decisions is an idiot. An idiot that'll get himself killed if he keeps this impulsive behavior up. Lance won't deny, he isn't the model subject for impulse, but he sure does a hell of a better job than Keith, who in Lance's opinion is "stab first ask questions later". The blue paladin hopes he'll grow out of that so he doesn't have to keep saving his ass from angry galra douchebags that were already trying to kill them.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance oneshots cause blue writes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Reckless idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!  
> Near death experience  
> Swearing  
> (Non???) Graphic descriptions of violence/injuries  
> Minor panic attack
> 
> Please read end notes

Keith - by all of Lance's decisions is an  _ idiot _ . An idiot that'll get himself  _ killed _ if he keeps this impulsive behavior up. Lance won't deny, he isn't the model subject for impulse, but he sure does a  _ hell _ of a better job than Keith, who in Lance's opinion is "stab first ask questions later". The blue paladin hopes he'll grow out of that so he doesn't have to keep saving his ass from angry galra douchebags that were already  _ trying to kill them. _

"Keith your right!" Lance shouts over the commotion, he's helmet having been long knocked off his head. He can only thank the space galaxy that the air was breathable, for now that is. He remembers hearing a thing about "shutting off the oxygen flow to stun the humans". Didn't sound appealing but right now he can't focus on that.

His grip on his gun tightened as he ducked down behind a discarded, destroyed, table. 

Convenient.

He saw Keith's mouth moving, unable to hear the words due to the gunshots ringing around them, a dizzy feeling washing over him from all the noise. He shot at a soldier going after Keith's  _ current blind spot _ , which honestly he knew Keith wasn't perfect by all means but leaving himself that exposed? That's a dumb move, even by Lances standards.

Lance realized a second too late why Keith didn't cover his blindspot, as Keith charged at him full sprint, startling the blue paladin. His heart picked up at the approaching red paladin, seeing the genuine fear on his face, his eyes wide and wet even behind the helmet. His mouth was moving fast, shouting likely but everything was fuzzy.

A shot rang out, followed by another, Lance starting in blank horror at Keith's body in front of him. How did he get there so fast? Why is there an unnatural amount of red? Was his armour always this red? Lance couldn't breathe, the red staining his hands. When did he move them? They pressed against the wounds on Keith, a desperate plea falling past his lips at the paladins paling face. 

"Fuck fuck  _ fuck,  _ Keith buddy you gotta stay with me!" Lance whispered, hearing shouts from the helmet. He slipped it off, putting it on briefly.

"Keith was shot, twice, we're surrounded. Allura, is there anything I can do -"

Another gunshot, barely missing Lance's shoulder by a graze.

"Shit, Allura, I need something to help him with so I can get us  _ out of here. _ "

It took a second longer than Lance wanted for Allura to reply, panic clear as day in her voice.

"Get cloth, take it from a fallen soldier if you must, and put pressure on the wounds. Tell Keith to keep the pressure. Shiro and Hunk are on their way right now, Pidge is working on keeping the air up." She spoke fast, unlike her normally calm self - Lance can't blame her. Keith was  _ shot _ and  _ dyi _ ng.

Lance's voice caught in his throat, as he quickly stood up to follow orders. He shot down the nearing soldiers, not sparing them a blink as he rushed to the nearest fallen soldier, tearing off a large piece of cloth. 

He needs to move Keith to a safe spot, he  _ needs to move Keith to a safe spot. _

"I got the cloth. The wound is on his abdomen and shoulder, I don't know how bad it is -" he rushed out in one breath, kneeling down next to Keith. Bile raised in his throat at all the  _ red _ . 

Lance used to think Keith suited red well. Now he isn't so sure.

"Stay with me buddy, help is on the way." He mumbled, tearing the cloth in two, pressing onto both injuries. 

Keith's eyes blinked opened, for the first time since he's been shot, a weak groan escaping his lips. 

"Lance..?" He rasped, so much unlike  _ Keith.  _ Cocky Keith who always fought back even if it was petty, who sometimes ignored his dumb remarks or rolled his eyes, Keith who had the worst bedhead with that stupud mullet. Keith who's purple eyes shone brighter with emotion than Lance has ever seen. Keith - Keith who's dying and he doesn't know if he'll make it.

Keith managed a smile, a bloodied hand falling onto Lances, gently guiding it away. His face scrunched in pain, a low grumble vibrating his chest as he bit his lip to keep quiet. His hand replaced Lances, pushing it down onto the wound, Lances left hand following suit. 

Lance didn't understand,  _ why was Keith moving his hands?  _ How did Keith wake up? Was he up the entire time?  _ Lance didn't know. _

A soft voice broke him out of his fear induced distraction.

"Go.. Shit  _ ow. _ . - Go get 'em  _ Blue. _ "

A switch was flicked. Lance didn't know  _ what  _ happened, one second he was kneeled next to Keith, the next the room was scattered with soldiers, all with scarily accurate shots in non-lethal areas. Lance never liked killing.

He knew rage curled down to his toes, outshining the panic that had overcame his body. Rage had boiled under his skin, scolding hot even to himself. He - he knew he blacked out. He knew he was angry. Keith was dying. He was  _ dying _ .

(He'll never admit but he knew he was crying the entire time.)

By the time he came through, Shiro informed him that Keith was being taken care of by Coran. Apparently, after his outburst of anger, he passed out. Exhaustion is what Coran said after checking his vitals.

Hunk, he looked at Lance a little differently after that, having briefly explained he witnessed part of the attack and dealt with the aftermath, never going into detail about  _ what  _ Lance did.

Until Pidge approached him, worrying their lips between their teeth. It started simple.

"I recovered - Keith said this wasn't a good idea but fuck him - I recovered the video of you from his helmet and your own." 

Pausing mid-walk, his heart thumped in his chest at the reveal. They recovered the video? Of when he blacked out?

Pidge shoved a disk into his hand, gesturing to their room. "My laptop is in there, if you want to watch it. But it's.. It's pretty brutal."

Lance curled his hand around the disk, staring at Pidge with his mouth agape. Silently, he slipped past Pidge, pausing just long enough to thank them before disappearing into the room

Pidges room was a mess. Lance still knew where the laptop sat, in the middle of the bed. The screen blinked at him, flickering just a little, reminding Lance of the laptop he had at home. Now isn't the time.

He slipped onto the bed, dodging all the stuff on it like it was second nature.

His hand hovered over the disk slot, wondering if this was a good idea. He'd know what he did but would it  _ help? _

He didn't know. Taking a deep breath, he slipped the disk in, his mouth going dry.

From the perspective of Keith's helmet, which he had been wearing, it was blurs of bodies collapsing onto the ground, barely having time to counterattack against Lance's onslaught of attacks. It reminded him of a dance, with the way the helmet moved as more bodies hit the ground. Lance heard someone yell his name in the back, sounding suspiciously like Hunk, not that it seemed to stop him. He continued to take them down. Then the video cut, a different angle appearing on the screen.

His helmet.

It was shattered, so the video was blurry but Lance could make out his rapid fire and movement, not stopping once as the bodies dropped like flies. No wonder Hunk looked at him differently.

That was..a lot. The video cut off again, Hunk yelling out his name right as it shut off. He sucked in a breath, shaking his head. That was pure hotblooded rage. Keith's words sent him spiraling into this? Thats - that's impressive as it is scary.

He took the disk out, putting it next to the laptop, slipping out of the room seconds after. His hands trembled, his knees weak as he made his way to the med bay, knowing that's where Keith is being held. Likely in the healing pod. Maybe he could ask Coran about how Keith is doing.

Arriving at the room, Lance peeked in, seeing no one he stepped in, the door sliding shut behind him as he approached the pod that held Keith. 

Keith didn't look angry for once, he muses jokingly in his head, cringing at his own thought. Bad timing. Yikes. 

Staring at Keiths, no longer bloodied body and face, sent a wave of relief down his spine, a grin forcing its way onto his lips. He just saw what he had done yet seeing Keith makes him smile? If Lance was in front of a judge they'd accuse him of being guilty for being in l-, no for  _ liking _ Keith. And they'd sure be right.

Lances sight went blurry with tears, his legs giving out on him. He collapsed onto the ground, a breathy relieved laugh passing his lips as his hands came to rest at the base of the pod. Keith will be okay. He  _ knows it. _

And when Keith wakes up, he swears to either A; punch Keith for being a  _ reckless dumbass _ , or B; confess, hope it goes well, and kiss him silly. Or both?

Lance wiped at his tears, a grin stretching on his face. 

Keith was  _ gonna be okay. _

-

-

-

\---

\--

\----

-

**After**

  
  


Lance didn't end up punching Keith, instead he held him too tight Keith asked to  _ breathe _ . Then, after a moment of letting Keith come to his senses, Lance burst out in tears (he'd always deny it) and confessed to Keith. 

Keith said yes - much to Lance's surprise (Pidge would later tell Hunk a "you owe me $50").

And the _ n they kissed.  _ And Lance threatened to take Keith's toes if he pulled such a reckless stunt again. (Keith laughed at him until he realized Lance was being serious.)

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The ending is %100 supposed to be written like it is;; I wanted to go for loose and light hearted and thats the style I think of with that 
> 
> Lance says a n g e r  
> Anyways lmao
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!!


End file.
